Maelstrom of Laplace
by Akatsuki Kujou
Summary: Bored of being the strongest, Naruto desired for something to happen. what if a certain Demon Lord decided to send him towards another dimension for an adventure of a life time. watch as Naruto conquer Gods and Demons.


**Disclaimer: Naruto and Mondaiji Tachi is not mine, I just love Naruto and just saw the anime Mondaiji Tachi yesterday and it was a very interesting anime.**

 **Story Start:**

A man no older than 18 could be seen walking through the dark street of Konoha, this man posses shoulder length sunny blonde hair with the bangs framing his face, he has sky blue eyes that shone with mischief and maturity, he was wearing burnt orange track pants that reach only his calf while his foot was adorned by black booted sandals, on top he wore a black zip up long sleeve with the sleeve being rolled to his elbows, his right hand was fully covered by bandages, he was also wearing a silky green scarf on his neck, though the most noticeable trait he had was the three strange whisker marks adorning both his cheeks.

This man is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of not just the leaf village, but also the whole elemental nation.

The boy who talked down the mask man named Uchiha Obito, and defeated the revived Uchiha Madara whom reach the level of which could be considered a god, after fighting the said madman he fought another foe whose power dwarfed those even the Juubified Uchiha Madara, the woman named Otsusuki Kaguya, the mother of Hagoromo Otsusuki or the people calls him the Rikudou sennin, after defeating Uchiha Madara, a person whom thought to be unbeatable, Naruto did the impossible again and that is defeating the woman name Kaguya who was revered as a Goddess because of her fearsome power.

And due to all those feats, Naruto had become the strongest ninja in the whole elemental nation and was respected and loved by the whole population.

He loves being the strongest and being love by others and respected, but he hated how people would reject even a simple sparring match against him in fear of being completely humiliated by him, he hated being super strong sometimes, as despite him holding back a lot of his power there is no one in the world that would dare to try and challenge him, even his friend Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't even try to glare at him much less challenge him.

He wish for something big to happen, something that would alleviate his boredom, as somehow being a Hokage wasn't as exciting as it was anymore. He doesn't care if he doesn't become a Hokage anymore, as long as he can fight someone strong then that's fine with him.

 _Greetings, Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto blinked as he heard the calm and serene voice, he turns from side to side yet despite him using his connection to nature, for the life of him Naruto couldn't detect where that voice came from.

So rubbing the back of his head in confusion, Naruto started "What was that, who are you?"

 _It doesn't matter who I am, all you need to know is that I am a God, and I heard your plea so tell me do you wish for an adventure of a lifetime?_

Naruto frowned, a God? That didn't bode well for him, considering all the God that he met was assholes and world dominating maniacs, so it was no surprise that he became a bit wary of the fact that this supposed 'god' contacted him, anyway might as well give him the answer if not just to amuse the 'god' and himself, and what do you know, the voice might really alleviate his boredom even if for just a while.

"Ok, 'god' or whoever you are, if you really can give me an adventure of a lifetime that will take away my boredom then I'll be very grateful to you tebayo!" Naruto responded with a grin on his face.

 _Very well, this is the least that I could do for your service, consider this as a reward for you for saving this dying world and bringing life and hope to this planet that I have thought would be doomed forever. Uzumaki Naruto, prepare for the greatest adventure of your life._

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but before he could do so a sudden beam of light swallowed him, the moment the light disappeared, Uzumaki Naruto was no longer in the elemental nations.

 _Ufufufu, I can't wait to meet you Uzumaki Naruto~_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A small girl could be seen sitting on a cushion while watching the image of one Uzumaki Naruto as he disappears from the elemental nation.

The girl has golden eyes with elf like ears, she has snow white shoulder length hair that was tied in a ponytail that trailed to her mid back, two locks of hair are tied into small pigtails while her messy bangs covered her forehead with two strands covering her face. She has two small black horns with one being partially chipped adorned the sides of her head.

She was currently wearing a black Lolita type of kimono, she was garbed with a short black dress in a form of a Yukata, with details of light blue strikes with white polka dots at the end and white fabrics at the end of the sleeves and skirt, there is a light pink brand across the waist with a black cord that holds a kind of silver pendant in the shape of a demon's face. On the back of the waist there is a dark blue loop with a long tail, she was wearing white socks with black flat shoes.

Behind her stood a blue eyed young woman who has dark blue hair tied back in a bun with her bangs parted to the side with two strands no tied and let loose to flow down her sides, she was wearing a blue Kimono covered by white apron while her foot was adorned by white socks and black getas, and in her hand was long brown cleaning broom.

The shopkeeper turned to the white haired girl with a frown on her face.

"Are you sure about this boss? Sacrificing one of your divinity to bring him here."

The white haired girl whom was called boss by the shopkeeper merely smirk as she sip from her cup of tea.

"That's nothing, I really don't need it anyway and considering all the things that he did, it's the least that I can do for him."

The shopkeepers eyes turned dull as she stared at the her boss, while the white haired girl look scandalized at the look that her subordinate was giving her.

"What!? Why are you looking at me like that!? You think I wouldn't do it out of the kindness of my heart?" the 'boss' ask with a scowl while the shopkeeper nodded her head.

"You did that so you can fight him didn't you?" the shopkeeper ask with a deadpan.

The boss looked away with small pint tinted her cheeks "So what? I wanted to see how strong he is, seeing it from far away is far more different than being able to experience it, I just wanted to see how long he would last against me."

"10 seconds." The shopkeeper responded blankly while the white haired girl smirk.

"Nah, I wouldn't humiliate him like that, maybe 20 ohohohoho." She stated while she laugh with the back of her hand covering her mouth.

The shopkeeper deadpanned "No, you're the one I'm talking about."

The laughter that was coming out of the girl turned into a sharp gasp "What!? Are you saying that he will beat me in just 10 seconds!?" the shopkeeper nodded while the girl clutch at her heart in mock hurt "I thought we had something special."

"No, you have STD."

Now the small tint of pink of the white haired girl turned into a full blown atomic blush.

"Oho, looks like my dear attendant wanted some punishment, ohohohoho, maybe 20 spanks on the butt." She said with a dark smile while the shopkeepers eyes widened and blush overtook her features as she stuttered.

"N-no! I-I'm just joking! Please don't Shiroyasha-sama!"

"Too late!" The now named Shiroyasha pounced.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uzumaki Naruto is confused.

Why?

Because after the voice stop speaking, he was suddenly swallowed by light that came out of nowhere, granted he could have dodge it but he sense no malice nor any desire to harm him so he let it hit him.

Now, he was standing in a middle of lake in the middle of a huge forest stretching for miles, and he could even see a huge steep cliff a few miles away from his position.

Now, Naruto was no stranger to dimensional travels as it already happened to him many times in the past, granted some of it was some kind of diabolic plot to prevent him from stopping their diabolical plans and machinations.

But this kind of traveling is a bit new for him, he knew that he wasn't in the elemental nations anymore considering that the moment he appears here, he could feel the nature around him and it stretched for miles unlike in elemental nations, the nature was so pure and divine yet there is a small part of it being tainted but it was so small that it is barely noticeable even for him.

Oh! And add to the fact that he appeared in the middle of some kind of battle with a blonde haired boy wearing weird ear muffs with a girl with a rabbit like ears on her head and the other side is a giant white serpent glaring at him with it's orange eyes.

It's ORANGE eyes.

ORANGE!

Awesome!

He doesn't care anymore is it's a snake, the fact that it has orange eyes already redeemed itself to him, no bad person or creature has orange in them!

Madara has red! So it's not orange, granted orange came from mixing red and yellow it still isn't orange, so he still hated Madara.

"YOU!" the sea serpent roared in fury at him for interrupting her battle.

"Meee!" Naruto responded as the serpent roared in anger at him for the mockery while the other blonde hair boy smirk though the rabbit girl look like she's going to pass out.

"Stranger-san! Please get out of the way! Kuro-Usagi advice for you to run away quick that is a Water god! It's impossible for a human to fight a deity!" the rabbit girl who speaks on third person, now named Kuro-Usagi pleaded at him to run away while the other blonde smirks at him and spoke.

"It's rude to interrupt others fight and I should kick your ass for that, but I found it intriguing that you suddenly appeared out of thin air, tell me what is your name." the blonde haired boy ask with a smirk while Naruto give a smirk of his own.

"Isn't it polite to give your name first before you ask for others?"

At this, the boy gave a loud sardonic laugh while whipping a small tear from his eye.

"Indeed, I am the super cool and unbeatable Sakamaki Izayoi. Now tell me your name before I force it out of you."

Naruto frowned for a bit, this boy kinds of reminding him of himself when he was still a kid.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, the sage of mount Myobuku and the strongest ninja in existence." He stated with a grin while Izayoi grin back.

"That's a fancy title you got there, can you back it up?" he ask with a grin while he crack his knuckles.

"Heh! I could ask you the same." Naruto stated with a grin, while the two of them looks like they were about to duke each other out, Kuro-Usagi was about to have a heart attack while the Sea Serpent's scales turned pink in rage at being ignored by this two humans.

"What are you two doing! We have no time for this! We to get away fast or we'll be killed!" Kuro-Usagi shouted in panic while the Deity roared at them.

"How dare you ignore me you impudent mortals! I shall punish you for that!"

Izayoi just merely gave the serpent a blank stare while Naruto sighed.

"You want me to take care of it or you want to?" Naruto ask as he pointed his thumb at the serpent, which infuriated it to no end and it shows as a huge torrent of water rose from the lake, spinning as if it was going to tear those who came in it's way.

Izayoi smirk "You go, unless your scared."

"Heh! Me? No way in hell." Naruto responded before he turned to the Serpent. "You! Listen to me, let's make a bet."

The serpent narrowed it eyes "A bet? A gift game you mean?"

Naruto blinked, he didn't know about that. He really need to ask people about the rules and regulations of this world along to how it works.

"Sure, let's call it that way."

"Very well, what is the bet?"

"NO! Naruto-san! don't, it's impossible to win a challenge against a deity!" Kuro-Usagi shouted from her position, she even look like she was about to jump in had Izayoi not stood in front of her.

"Listen here, it was my fight now it was his, if he dies then it's his fault, he wants this battle and he chose it on his own, if you step in there and intervene I will not forgive you." Izayoi stated with a fierce look in his face while Kuro-Usagi deflated and for Naruto to smile.

"That's right. And it's not the first time I fought a god anyway." Everyone blink when they heard that "Anyway, the bet is if I defeat you, you will be my friend!" Naruto shouted while Izayoi and Kuro-Usagi gape in disbelief.

Seriously? A friend!?

Shirayuki-hime narrowed her eyes at the boy before she gave a nod, as much nod as a serpent can do. "Very well, I will be your friend servant even if you manage to win, but if I win you will be my slave and will do anything I ask you to do, and yes even taking your own life." She finish wanting to test if he would back down and be a coward or go with it.

"Sure!"

Naruto finished with a smile before he was engulf by the huge torrent of water.

"No!" Kuro-Usagi screamed in fear when she saw the boy get swallowed by the raging water while Izayoi grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from jumping in.

"Let go of me Izayoi-san! he's going to die!"

"No, it's not over yet. Look." Izayoi motioned for her to look and when she did, her jaw along with the serpent dropped when the raging waters was violently thrown back by Naruto who merely slapped it away.

"What!?"

"That's was fun! But it's my turn now!" Naruto grinned before he jumped and the rock he was standing on had been reduced to splinters from the force of his jump

He appeared above Shirayuki with his body curl into a ball while spinning, before he deliver a powerful axe kick that turn the lake in a huge crater, water splashing everywhere, with trees surrounding them flying away from it's roots from the force of the kick that Naruto delivered.

Shirayuki's head met the ground before her head entered it and got stuck with her completely knocked out.

"No way…." Kuro-Usagi murmured is shock and disbelief while Izayoi merely grinned at the sight of it, oh yes he found someone strong enough to match him. Izayoi, for the first time in his life, wasn't so confident about himself anymore.

"Kuro-Usagi." Izayoi started while the still dumb struck Kuro-Usagi turned towards him "I doubt that he knows anything about this little garden shit, you better explain it to him and recruit him, if you don't I will leave the community."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It took a while for Naruto to swallow all the information that was given to him, Gods, Demons Lords, and many Gifts.

When Naruto ask for something to help him alleviate his boredom, he never expected this. This was more than what he ask for, not that he was complaining, it was more interesting. If this God's and Demon Lords are as strong as Kuro-Usagi portrayed them to be then he wouldn't be bored, he had no problem in joining her community, after hearing her reasons and why she was so desperate after Izayoi grill her of all the information, he didn't have the courage or the heart to turn her offer down.

Especially after hearing about what happened to her community and the fact that their members had been reduced to the point that a few children's were reaming, he really had no choice but to say yes. And it's not like he has anything to do since he doesn't know his surroundings yet, hearing and seeing them was different so it's a plus to him since if he join her, she will show him around and help him familiarize.

It was good and all, but what troubled him is that no matter where dimension he goes, there would always be those who harms others just for their own amusements and a show of their power, but now that he's here. He'll change all of that, he'll bring peace to this little garden.

"Soo…." Kuro-Usagi began as she fidget nervously while stealing glances at Naruto as she clutch the sapling that Naruto earned from beating the deity, hoping and praying that he'll join their community, the fact that Izayoi will leave the community if Naruto didn't agree, it would be a huge blow for her since she desperately needed them. And the fact that Naruto was strong enough to defeat a deity without even breaking a sweat and he even use some kind of weird magic to Seal the deity inside the scroll in his pocket.

She didn't inquire about that as to not annoy him.

Naruto smiled at seeing her nervous look before he gave her a grin "Of course, you can count on me tebayo!"

Kuro Usagi gave a sigh of relief while Izayoi merely smirk.

Things will be interesting from now on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they deiced to return the sun was already going down where they met at the fountain plaza where she introduce Naruto to the other three, it was amusing the see the look of constipation on Jin when he heard that Naruto defeated a deity singly handedly with a single strike, the three were surprise to hear that Naruto turned a huge lake into a huge cater with just one kick and were glad that Kuro-Usagi stumble upon him or more like him stumbling upon them, though the atmosphere changed when Kuro-Usagi heard of what happened, Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears were standing on end in her anger. Storm-like preaching and questioning flew about in response to the sudden development.

Her rant was so fast that even Naruto was surprise that she manage to say it all with just one intake of breath.

"H-How did you come into contact with the leader of 'Fores Garo' and even manage to pick a fight in that short amount of time!?" "Moreover, the Game's appointed date is tomorrow!?" "And to be battling in the enemy's territory!" "We don't have the time or money to prepare!" "Just what were you thinking!" "Are you listening, you three!"

"Damn, she's really piss." Naruto whispered to Izayoi who merely smirk, showing how much he enjoy the sight of Kuro-Usagi going nuclear towards those three.

"""We pissed him off. We're currently reflecting on our actions."""

"Silence!"

Kuro Usagi raged at the excuse that seemed to have been coordinated beforehand, possibly under somebody's suggestion.

Izayoi who was basking in Kuro-Usagi's misery, delivered the finisher.

"It should be fine. It's not like they were indiscriminately picking a fight, so forgive them."

"Y-You may be thinking it's fine as long as it's interesting but the only thing we get from this Game is self-satisfaction, you know? Look at this [Geass Roll]."

The [Geass Roll] Kuro Usagi showed was a Gift necessary for those without a [Host Master] to become a [Host] and begin a Game.

The Game's details, rules, wagers and prizes were written on it and it was sealed with the signature of the leader of the [Host]'s community. The contents of the prize section that Kuro Usagi was pointing at went like this.

"[Should the Players win, the Host shall admit to all the crimes referred to by the Players and, after abiding by the judgment of Little Garden's laws, the Community will be dissolved.] - Well, it certainly is self-satisfying. Since if we let time pass, we'll be deliberately taking on the risk that we'll lose the proof to substantiate our claims."

As a side note, Asuka's group's wager was [Toleration of the Crime]. It wasn't just related to this time; they would need to continue keeping their silence.

"But as long as time passes, then their crime will definitely be exposed. After all, the crucial children are...well,"

Kuro Usagi faltered. She had also heard about [Fores Garo]'s bad reputation but had not thought the situation would have deteriorated to such terrible conditions.

"That's right. The hostages are no longer of this world. If we push that point, the evidence will surely come up. But it's also true that that would take a little bit of time. We don't want to have that lag before we pass judgment on that scum."

The laws of Little Garden were, in the end, only applicable within the bounds of Little Garden City. Outside that was a lawless region where various races' communities lived under their respective laws and rules.

If he escaped there, he could no longer be judged under Little Garden's laws. But with the compulsory fulfillment afforded by the [Geass Roll], they would be able to chase Galdo no matter how far he ran using the powerful [Geass].

"There's more, Kuro Usagi. I can't allow scum like that to be so close to my daily life because of my morals and such. If we let him run away now, he'll definitely come gunning for us again."

"W, well...It may be troublesome if we were to let him run."

"I also don't want to let Galdo run. A villain like him must not be allowed to roam free."

Jin showed that he shared the same opinion, and Kuro Usagi nodded, having conceded.

"Haa~... You all just can't be helped. Well, fine. I also agree that he's irritating. For something of [Fores Garo]'s level, Naruto-dono wouldn't even need to use both his hands, it would be an easy win."

That was Kuro Usagi's honest appraisal, while Naruto blinked and he shrugged his shoulder.

"Well if that's your wish then."

"Wait a minute!" Asuka interjected gaining their attention "Were the one who accepted the challenge so it's our responsibility."

Kuro Usagi was about to respond before Naruto put his hand on her shoulders stopping her from speaking.

"I understand what you mean and where you are coming from Asuka-san, had you've been fighting for yourself it would have been fine, but at this moment you are not going to just fight for yourself but for the community, I know because I've been to war before. There is nothing to loose when you are only fighting for yourself but right now you aren't if you loose, this might cause the whole community to fall apart. I am not saying that you are weak but I just want you to understand that it isn't about you anymore, it's about the community as a whole."

While they are certainly surprise they didn't show it, though Kuro-Usagi nodded in agreement though she'll have to ask him about that war experience he had, no wonder he was so strong. Though Izayoi wasn't much surprise, he wasn't just good at fighting after all, he also has a good head on his shoulder and being raised the way he is, he was quite observant and the way Naruto move and the looks in his eyes spoke of experience.

Asuka's jaw twitch as her jaw clench, as much as she wanted to deny that he was right, she was being selfish she knew that. But being raise in the world of aristocrats, she gotten so use to get what she always wanted as such she became quite selfish, she realize that what she had done was wrong and she shouldn't have challenge Galdo because if she loose, it might be the end of not just her but the whole community, and by the looks of it Kasukabe-san also realize it too.

So with great reluctance Asuka agreed.

"Alright…"

Naruto sighed seeing her expression, with just one look he already knew that she was a prideful woman and swallowing her pride must been really hard for her, so with a sigh Naruto patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it is still your fight. I'll just be there to support, ok?"

Regaining her composure Asuka smirk "As you should, not like we're going to need it anyway."

Naruto grin before his stomach rumble.

"Uhhh, can we go home now? I'm hungry."

Everyone gave a hearty chuckle at that.

Yep, it'll definitely be an interesting journey.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Please leave a review, this is my first story that is not a reading, if you don't like it please leave a comment and tell me where I go wrong to help me improve it. And please no flamings, this is my first story I don't know if I did good. And please also help me with the paring.**


End file.
